This Is How You Remind Me
by iceytigeriss
Summary: Sesshoumaru believes that Kagome is too good for him, and plans to set her free at his upcoming concert..but things don't turn out as expected. Oneshot First Fic


Sesshoumaru's heart was hammering in his chest as he thought about what he was ready to do. 'I'm famous and an asshole, she deserves better than having to fight off people every day. I love her, but this has to stop, they say the hardest thing in life to do is let go of the one you love the most, I didn't understand it then, but now I do.' His thoughts ended as he reached the stage. He looked around and noticed everyone was ready for him. He looked out into the crowd and saw Kagome in the middle of the fro0nt row smiling at him. 'Oh God, she has the most beautiful smile, I really don't want to do this, but I guess it's for the best.' He stepped up to the microphone and said he wanted to dedicate this first song to the only woman he ahs ever loved and will always love, but can't be with. "Kagome", he whispers. She looks with tears in her eyes as the song starts.

Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, tired of living like a blind man, sick of selling all my sense of feeling, and this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me of what I really am, it's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story, this time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking, I've been wrong, I've been down to the bottom of every bottle to stop these words in my head, screaming and yelling for you, yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no, yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no, yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no.

Kagome's heart was slowly breaking as she heard the lyrics she knew by heart, it was her favorite song. She knew why he was doing this, just yesterday he received a letter from Kikyo saying that if he didn't break up with Kagome then she'll kill her. Kagome sighed she knew he was going to do something like this, she just didn't think it would be so soon. Kagome turned from Sesshoumaru, and got her group ready to sing a song back to him. They headed back stage and got their stuff, this song hasn't been recorded yet, and Kagome had planned on singing it to Sesshoumaru tonight, but now is as good as any time.

It's not like you didn't know that, I said, "I love you," and I swear I still do, it must have been so bad, cause every woman must have damn near killed you, and this is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story, this time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking, I've been wrong, I've been down to the bottom of every bottle to stop these words in my head, screaming and yelling for you, yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no, yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no, yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, and this is how you remind me, this is how you remind me, this is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story, this time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking, I've been wrong, I've been down to the bottom of every bottle to stop these words in my head, screaming and yelling for you, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh while I'm yelling for you, yeah, yeah, yeah, while we're yelling for you, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh we're yelling for you, yeah, yeah, no ,nooo!!!

As soon as the song ended she walked out and took the microphone from Sesshoumaru. "This song hasn't come out yet, but this is the perfect time to get everyone's opinion, it's dedicated to Sesshoumaru."

_I said I wanna touch the earth_

_I wanna break it in my hands_

_I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground_

_In the comfort of your arms_

_On a pillow of bluebonnets_

_In a blanket made of stars_

_Oh it sounds good to me I said_

_Cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue_

_Set me free oh I pray_

_Closer to heaven above and_

_Closer to you closer to you_

_I wanna walk and not run_

_I wanna skip and not fall_

_I wanna look at the horizon_

_And not see a building standing tall_

_I wanna be the only one_

_For miles and miles_

_Except for maybe you_

_And your simple smile_

_Oh it sounds good to me_

_Yes it sounds so good to me_

_Cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue_

_Set me free oh I pray_

_Closer to heaven above and_

_Closer to you closer to you_

_I said I wanna touch the earth_

_I wanna break it in my hands_

_I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

_Oh it sounds so good to me_

_Cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue_

_Set me free oh I pray_

_Closer to heaven above and_

_Closer to you closer to you_

_Closer to you_

_Cowboy take me away._

_Closer to you_

She was crying softly the song ended. Sesshoumaru gently wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her lightly on the lips. He leaned down and softly whispered in her ear, "Kagome I'm sorry, will you marry me?" "YES!!!" she screamed and wrapped her arms around him and they kissed!

The End!


End file.
